Nuestro amor prohibido
by mari-nyaa
Summary: mio es la tipoca estudiante preuniversitaria, sus notas son perfectas, su curriculum impecable y ella igual de perfecta. ritsu es una joven de clase media, revelde y sin ninguna disiplina que vive la vida a todo motor y con sus propias reglas. son de dos mundos diferentes, pero la necesidad por la otra se buelve mas grande que cualquier obstaculo. poosible lemon mas adelante. paz.


**Holaaa como estan?**

**Eme aquí de regreso en el mundo de los fics y ¡tadan tadan! Vengo para mostrarles nada más ni nada menos que mi primer yuri!**

**XD yurii *derrame nasal* bueno, hoy vengo con un querido mitsu espero lograr que sea extenso y sobre todo que les guste mucho.**

**Bueno, aquí para tud s l s amantes del yuri les dejo mi historia, espero la disfruten.**

**Capítulo dedicado a boo-doh-bag mi escritora yuri favorita XD estas loca!**

**k-on no me pertenece y si me perteneciera azu-nyaa seria toda mía muajajajaj!**

**Cap1. Lluvia.**

"_No se cómo explicar lo que siento, no sé si fue el destino o una simple casualidad, solo se que en este momento no hay nada que desee mas que el tenerla en mis brazos"_

-muy bien estudiantes- llamo la profesora- recuerden hacer su tarea y no olviden del dinero para nuestra obra de beneficencia la próxima semana- decía al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y con una leve reverencia se marchaba.

-ahhhhh-exclamaba mugi al tiempo que se estiraba- por fin, crei que este dia nunca acabaría- suspiro- hey mio ¿tienes planes para el viernes?.

-no- contesto sonriente la peli negra- ¿Por qué?.

-tal vez podríamos quedar con yui y azu-nyaa para ir por un helado ¿Qué te parece?

-mmm no lo sé- contesto- tengo mucho trabajo, además, el campeonato de natación se acerca y tengo que entrenar.

-está bien- contesto algo decepcionada la rubia- cuando tengas un espacio llámame, necesitas salir de vez en cuando, últimamente estas muy ocupada.

-lo se, lo lamento- dijo con una media sonrisa- pero te prometo que are lo posible para despejar este viernes, tal vez podría llevar mi bajo y tocaremos un rato ¿si?

-está bien- contesto no muy convencida la rubia- nos vemos- con un gesto de la mano se despidió y salió del aula.

Mio tomo aire por última vez y se dispuso a partir.

…XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx…

El agua se deslizaba con rapidez sobre su cuerpo a medida que cortaba el agua con sus manos para avanzar.

Siempre lo mismo, brazadas y brazadas, llegas a la punta, giras, te impulsas y continuas tu camino, una y otra ves, respirar y continuas.

El agua esta fría, comienza a sentirse el entumecimiento en las articulaciones, no pares de moverte y todo estará bien. Se siente el cansancio, pero debes continuar, te exiges, comienza a doler, tu corazón late mas rápido y entonces…

-Muy bien chicas es suficiente, no vemos mañana- grito la profesora al tiempo que hacia retumbar su silbato- mio!-llamo- por favor quédate y recoge el desorden.

-¿pero…pero por que yo?- se quejo desde la piscina.

-por que a mikami le toco ayer y mirai lo hiso dos veces seguidas, es tu turno mio.

-esta bien- dijo derrotada mientras veía como las demás tomaban sus cosas y se disponían a marchar- supongo que hoy no terminare temprano mi tarea- suspiro y se sumergió en el agua una vez mas.

Siempre pensó mejor bajo el agua, con el agua en sus oídos permitiendo no mas que el sonido de sus propias ondas, seguidas por el liviano sentimiento de flotar en el espeso vacío, sin preocuparse por nadie y sin preocuparse por nada; por supuesto todo esto terminaba cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a reprochar por aire y se veía obligada a salir a la superficie.

Mio salió del agua helada dispuesta a ir a las duchas, se quito el gorro y los anteojos para agua mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba por encima del bañador negro de una pieza.

Estaba claro que mio era hermosa, tenía un rostro angelical, cabello negro, ojos grisáceos y un cuerpo bastante escultural.

Se dispuso a recoger el desorden del lugar y se encargo de dejarlo todo a la perfección, y por ultimo se dispuso a ducharse. Tubo que usar una pequeña camisilla blanca sin suéter y un jean con botas pues era lo único que tenia es su loquer y había olvidado la ropa de cambio, esa ropa le quedaba muy ajustada y hacia de verdad muhco fio causando que su piel se hiciera de gallina.

-Demonios-dijo mirando hacia la puerta- esta lloviendo- el repiquetear del agua se escuchaba por todo el techo de la gran instalación de la piscina.

Apago las luces dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad, ya era tarde asi que se aseguro de tomar todas sus cosas y cerrar la instalación con seguro.

No llevaba sombrilla por lo que se vio obligada a cubrirse con el abrigo del uniforme y caminar lo mas rápido posible.

-ojala mi casa no estuviera tan lejos- dijo para si misma.

La lluvia cada vez era mas fuerte y estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, tenia fio y se percato de la contante mirada de un hombre solitario desde la esquina de la calle, la comenzaba a intimidar, después de todo estaba sola, y era de noche.

-¡Oye preciosa!-le grito el hombre- ¡¿quieres que te de un aventón lindura?!-dijo con una sonrisa intimidante, a mio siempre le enseñaron a no hablar con extraños y mucho menos recibir favores.

-n-no, gracias, yo-yo puedo sola…-dijo y continuo caminando pero el hombre se acerco y la tomo del brazo obligándola a girarse y ocasionando que su saco callera al suelo.

-vamos lindura, no seas tan mala, solo quiero pasar un momento con tigo- dijo al tiempo que la acorralaba con una sonrisa pervertida contra la pared.

-¡NO!, suélteme-forcejeo- se lo suplico, déjeme por favor!-comenzó a gimotear.

-vamos, te gustara-dijo el hombre al tiempo que le separaba las piernas con mio haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para zafarse de sus manos.

Entonces de repente el ruido ensordecedor de un motor calló sobre ellos obligando al hombre a saltar lejos para evitar ser aplastado por una moto.

-sube- dijo una chica castaña de topa negra que conducía la moto.

-no puedo- dijo mio asustada.

-rápido-le grito- soy yo o ese tipo- dijo mirando al sujeto que se incorporaba del suelo- después de todo no creo que dude en terminar lo que empezó- era sierto, mio estaba completamente sola y lo mojado de su topa causaba que la ropa se le pegara al cuerpo marcando su figura y la camisa blanca se convirtiera en casi trasparente dejando vislumbrar el provocativo bracier rojo que llevaba puesto.

Mio dudo una vez mas pero decidió subirse a la moto con rapidez causando que la castaña sonriera.

-sujetate bien- le advirtió al tiempo que hacia rugir el motor.

-es-espera yo…-pero fue tarde, la moto arranco abruptamente arrancando un grito de su garganta y obligándola a enterrar sus brazos alrededor de la chica que conducía.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto casi burlona de la reacción de la peli negra.

-yo, si, etto…muchas gracias- dijo algo sonrojada por su reacción- esto…soy Mio, Akiyama Mio- se presento.

-Tainaka Ritsu- contesto ella sonriente- pero puedes decirme solo Ritsu.

-esta bien- sonrrio la peli negra, Ritsu era un hermoso nombre.

-¿y bien?- pregunto la castaña.

-¿y bien que?- pregunto confundida haciendo a la castaña reir una vez mas.

-¿a donde quieres que te lleve?

-Oh, eso, cinco manzanas mas adelante por favor, te guiare desde allí.

-esta bien- se limito a contestar.

Mio se vio obligada a abrazarse completamente a la castaña, estaba helada y aun llovía por lo cual las gotas de lluvia impactaban contra su cuerpo una y otra vez. De seguro iva a pescar un resfriado.

-es aquí- dijo la castaña obligando a Mio a salir de su trance-

-Muchas gracias- casi le grito y se bajo velozmente de la motocicleta- dmeonios, creo que perdí mi saco- se percato.

-fue un gusto Akiyama Mio- la miro sonriente la castaña haciendo que mio se diese cuenta de sus grandes ojos color ámbar sin mencionar que debían tener la misma edad. Vestia una vieja chaqueta de cueto, unos vaqueros con tenis y una camisa azul oscura.

-igualmente Tainaka, digo….Ritsu. Gracias.

Ritsu sonrrio y se dispuso a arrancar el motor.

-Espero verte de nuevo, no fue nada- y arranco el motor, Mio se quedo allí parada hasta que no pudo verla mas, recordó la lluvia y decidió entrar en la casa.

-Mio- e llamo su madre- Dios hija estaba tan preocupada dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella- solo mírate- dijo preocupada- estas empapada, vamos toma una ducha y cámbiate de ropa, la cena estará lista en 10 minutos- de dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Mio sonrrio y dijo un leve "gracias" para subir a su habitación, tomo una ducha y se puso una pijama de shorts blancos y camisa rosa bastante fresca y se recostó en su cama.

No supo porque, pero en toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en Ritsu y sus enormes ojos ámbar.

Quería verla de nuevo.

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta qui por hoy XD, lo se soy malísima.**

**Pero bueno ojala les alla gustado, espero continuarlo pronto, amo mitsu y amo los fics de ellas.**

**Un beso grande a todos los que siempre leen mis fics y prometo continuar pronto el de maiden rose, es solo que se me borro el capitulo sobre Klaus y bueno….lo tengo que reescribir.**

**Porfaaaaa dejar rebiew ya sea para flores o tomatazos.**

**paz**


End file.
